


Jornada De Sobrevivência Do Demônio Tigre Da Montanha Negra

by SolangeDaniela



Category: Novel - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Novel, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeDaniela/pseuds/SolangeDaniela
Summary: Bai Shu era uma pessoa comum que vivia sua vida normalmente.Todos os dias ele levantava para ir trabalhar na escolinha,almoçava com seus colegas de trabalho, voltava para casa, planejava atividades para o dia seguinte e assim por diante.Tudo mudou no dia em que ele viu uma criança escorregar e cair de uma ponte em um dia de chuva forte.Ele acabou por se jogar no rio atrás de ajudar a criança.E ele conseguiu colocar ela em uma bóia de segurança do rio.Mas logo em seguida foi arrastado pela forte correnteza e morreu afogado.Depois de ficar no escuro por tempo indeterminado,Bai Shu acordou em um corpo diferente em um mundo diferente e com uma bola colorida falante que só ele pode ver e ouvir.Agora, ele precisa mudar o passado desse mundo se não quiser ser estraçalhado pelo imperador dos céus e da terra.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

O teto acima de sua cabeça não lhe é familiar.Bai Shu pisca sentindo sua cabeça doer e pulsar.Ele se sente tonto e enjoado.Seu estômago revirando quando o som de um garfo arranhando um quadro negro gritou em seus ouvidos.Suas mãos tentam tapar os ouvidos imediatamente,mas algo o impede de o fazer. 

[Que bom que você está finalmente acordado.]

O barulho doloroso cessou e uma voz robótica igual a do google ecoou em seus ouvidos. 

[Lamento que a conexão com a central tenha lhe causado desconforto.Uma solução já foi administrada para resolver o problema.]

Bai Shu seguiu o som da voz do google e achou uma esfera pareada do tamanho de uma bola de basquete de aspecto colorido flutuando ao lado da cama. 

Parecia uma bola de sabão reagindo com a luz. 

A esfera se aproximou um pouco de Bai Shu que apenas a encarou sem reação. 

[Sente mais algum incômodo?]

A forma da esfera se contorce quando a voz robótica é emitida. 

Totalmente incrédulo com o que vê,Bai Shu senta na cama esfregando os olhos. 

\- O que está acontecendo? Quem...O que é você?-Bai Shu esticou o braço para tocar a esfera,mas rápido o puxou de volta. 

Ele encarou o dorso de sua mão com espanto ao ver as listras brancas azuladas desenhadas em sua pele como se ele fosse um tigre de amur com deficiência nas cores de suas listras. 

O estranho é que Bai Shu não possui tatuagens. 

Com olhos frenéticos,ele analisa todo o cômodo de aspecto estranho. 

Nada é familiar. 

Não é seu quarto. 

[Respondendo a seus questionamentos anteriores: Eu sou o Sistema 3.7.9 plus.E você acabou de ser acoplado ao corpo do demônio Tigre Chifres De Mármore de nome Bai Shu.]

Bai Shu, que até agora mantinha total atenção nas marcas em seu corpo,focou na esfera falante. 

\- O que você disse?

[Eu sou o Sistema...]

\- A outra parte!-Bai Shu engoliu em seco. 

[Você acabou de ser acoplado ao corpo do demônio Tigre Chifres De Mármore de nome Bai Shu.]

As palavras desligaram como água para dentro do cérebro de Bai Shu.Ele ficou imóvel processando o que ouviu com calma sem nem perceber.

De repente, uma serie de memorias inundou seus olhos. 

Bai Shu lembrou de estar voltando para sua casa no final da tarde depois de garantir que todas as crenças da turma que ele dá aula foram pegas em segurança por seus pais e chovia tanto que mesmo usando capa de chuva ele ainda estava com água ensopando suas roupas.Fazendo o trajeto de todo dia ele atravessou a ponte de pedra para voltar ao centro da cidade.Havia mais algumas poucas pessoas também andando apresadas pela ponte para fugir da chuva.

Um jovem e um casal com uma criança segurando um pequeno guarda chuva com uma mão e a com a outra a mão de sua mãe. 

Estava tudo bem. 

Entretanto,a chuva ficou mais forte e o vento mudou de direção.O casal com a criança que andava um pouco a sua frente tiveram que parar pois seus guarda-chuvas foram contorcidos pelo vento forte. 

Foi ai que aconteceu. 

A criança ficou momentaneamente sem âncora no meio do temporal.O vento encheu seu guarda chuva a empurrando para trás de uma vez.Não foi o suficiente para a jogar no ar,mas o bastante para que ela tropeçasse na beira da ponte,que por ser uma construção de pedra ainda da era feudal não possuía a proteção das pontes modernas,e caiu no rio que corre furioso.Ao ouvir o grito angustiado da mãe Bai Shu não pensou duas vezes antes de correr e saltar da ponte de pedra.A água estava escura, fria e muito violenta quase não o deixando voltar a superficie.Sua visão estava ruim por ter pedido o óculos no mergulho e pela água que bate em suas pupilas,porém ele conseguiu ver a pequena cabeça lutando para permanecer acima da água. 

Com braçadas fortes Bai Shu seguiu a água do rio para alcançar a criança que quase sumia de seu campo de visão.Ele conseguiu a pegar no ultimo instante antes dela afundar. 

A água estava muito forte para tentar nadar de volta ou ir até a margem então ele se concentrou em manter a pequena criança sem água nos pulmões. 

O rio os arrastou muito longe até que Bai Shu avistou com alívio uma das bóias de segurança do rio.Por sorte, a água os levou diretamente para a bóia e ele só precisou esticar a mão e agarrar com força umas das cordas. 

Tendo que suportar seu próprio corpo e o da criança, o braço de Bai Shu quase torceu. 

Mesmo sentindo dor o homem ajudou a criança a subir e se segurar nos ferros da bóia. 

Somente ao ter certeza de que ela estava o mais segura possível foi que Shu tentou subir também. 

Entretanto, ele escorregou quando a bóia foi atingida pelo vento e acabou caindo de volta na água sendo arrastado pela correnteza.

Daquele momento em diante tudo que tem cercado Bai Shu é apenas o escuro. 

Até que ele acordou nesse lugar. 

\- Eu...morri?-Bai Shu perguntou para si mesmo. 

[Respondendo: Sim.Você veio a óbito ao ter líquido externo comprometendo as funções de seus pulmões.Sua alma ficou no limbo por vinte e oito anos até ficar pronta para a transmigração.]

\- Vinte e oito anos?-Ele ofegou-Eu estou morto a vinte e oito anos!?

[Correção: Você esteve morto por vinte e oito anos.Atualmente sua alma está em um corpo perfeitamente saudável.]

A esfera vibrou ao terminar de falar. 

Bai Shu suspirou deixando o rosto cair nas mãos. 

\- Disse que eu transmigrei.Como nas novels da internet?Isso é um livro?

As cores da esfera giraram igual óleo na água. 

[Negativo.Este não é um mundo fictício criado por um autor da web.O mundo onde atualmente se encontra está a setecentos e novembro e quatro milhões de anos luz do planeta terra em uma galáxia azul de estrela branca.]

\- Céus...-Bai Shu afundou mais o rosto em suas mãos.-Por que isso está acontecendo comigo?

[Resposta: Sua alma foi colecionada entre milhares de outras pois seu comportamento é compatível com os cálculos feitos para conseguir salvar esse mundo da destruição total.]

Bai Shu gemeu. 

-Não era pra você responder. 

[........]

Ainda com o rosto escondido a testa de Bai Shu enrugou. 

-Como assim salvar esse planeta da destruição? 

[Restam apenas dez anos antes do Grande Imperador destruir o núcleo do mundo causando a explosão do corpo planetário.]


	2. Chapter 2

Bai Shu está a pelo menos dez minutos se encarando no grande espelho que ele achou.Sua imagem refletida não é a mesma a qual ele está acostumado. 

Seus cabelos antes negros,rebeldes e curtos agora são brancos azulados,lisos chegando na altura do joelho.O formato de seus olhos que era arredondado agora é fino e afiado.A cor das íris mudou de castanho escuro para um azul acinzentado.Sua pupila de redonda passou a ser fina como as de cobras.Sua orelha agora é longa e pontuda.Há uma marca negra em formato de rubi enter suas sobrancelhas.Um chifre branquíssimo sai de cada lado de sua cabeça um pouco acima da orelha e desce para baixo curvando quase tocando em seu queixo como os chifres de bodes das montanhas.Seu corpo magro está envolto por listras. 

Ele não consegue se impedir de suspirar a cada novo diferencial em seu atual corpo. 

Mas o lado bom é que o rosto é o mesmo.Fora todos os outros aspectos,os traços faciais são assustadoramente iguais.

As bochechas magras, o nariz pequeno e fino,os lábios bem desenhados,o formato do rosto como um todo. 

Tudo isso é igual a seu antigo rosto. 

Seu nome também é o mesmo. 

O que é muito bom para evitar que ele acabe por tendo que se adaptar a um novo. 

Bai Shu deixa o espelho de lado caminhando até a gigantesca cama para se sentar. 

Ainda está um pouco difícil processar que ele esteve morto.

Ainda é difícil aceitar que ele está morto para sua família e conhecidos.Morto a vinte e oito anos. 

Sua vida tranquila de professor na escolinha infantil acabou a mais de duas décadas,mas para ele foi a poucos minutos atrás. 

O sistema,notando seu momento complicado,se afastou e ficou em silêncio. 

Bai Shu apreciou essa atitude. 

Porém,ele não conseguiu ficar muito mais tempo se afogando em sentimentos amargos pois uma batida suave na porta o tirou de seus pensamentos. 

\- Bai Shu?

A voz do outro lado era baixa e com som de cautela.Como se a pessoa estivesse tentando não assustar um animal arisco e ferido. 

Demorou dois segundos para Bai Shu decidir de respondia ou não ao chamado e nesse suspiro de tempo a grande porta foi empurrada apenas uma fresta grande o suficiente para um braço forte e musculoso passar.

Ele segurava um punhado de flores de cor amarelo neon. 

\- O pai trouxe isso para você.Vai ajudar com as dores de cabeça até seus chifres saírem por completo. 

Notando que o próximo passo do homem seria entrar no quarto,Bai Shu sussurrou um "esconda-se" para a esfera. 

[O usuário não precisa temer.Apenas você pode me ver e ouvir.]

Assim que o sistema terminou a porta foi aberta por completo para revelar a figura de um homem bem maior que Bai Shu. 

Ele tem cabelos negros tão longos quanto os atuais de Bai Shu,seus olhos são de um vermelho sangue,seu rosto é sinuoso e másculo,uma marca idêntica a de Bai Shu entre as sobrancelhas,chifres semelhantes aos que enfeitam a cabeça do transmigrado,porém maiores e mais grossos na mesma cor de seus cabelos.Toda sua roupa em tons de roxo escuro e preto em um estilo que lembra um pouco os de dramas de TV que se passam no passado.Suas calças e suas botas parecem estar fundidas, a parte de cima não possui mangas deixando a mostra seus braços poderosos,um fundo V na frente exibe todo o peito bem trabalho.E seu corpo também é abraçado por listras,mas elas são negras. 

O homem parece que pode partir alguém ao meio apenas com as mãos. 

E apesar de tudo gritar que isso é algo que provavelmente já aconteceu em algum lugar no passado,a expressão tímida no rosto bonito do homem parece dizer que ele não passa de uma cobra-borboleta. 

A primeira vez que você olha seu coração treme ao ver a temível criatura que para os cristãos é a própria imagem do mal,mas se você olhar uma segunda ou terceira vez vai ver que não passa de um inseto que usou de adaptação para sobreviver assumindo a identidade de um predador. 

\- Vejo que não vai mais precisar delas.-O recém chegado suspirou ao ver o par de chifres de Bai Shu.-Vou me retirar para que você possa continuar descansando. 

Vendo que o homem tinha uma expressão de derrota no rosto,os impulsos de Bai Shu dispararam antes que ele pudesse se conter. 

\- Minha cabeça ainda doe.

Tanto o homem quanto Bai Shu ficaram surpresos. 

O sistema fez alguns bipes estranhos e voou até pairar ao lado do rosto do moreno onde mudou de forma para uma placa retangular. 

Na placa aparecerem diversas informações que Bai Shu só conseguiu ler quando o homem se aproximou da cama e colocou as flores neon ao lado do lençol. 

[Esse é Bai Yi,senhor da cidadela da montanha negra,general do exército do leste com o título de O Grande Tigre,pai do antigo Bai Shu...]

O sistema continuou falando exatamente tudo que estava escrito,mas Bai Shu parou de ouvir quando seu nome veio depois do "pai do...". 

Esse homem,esse Bai Yi,é seu pai. 

Não necessariamente seu pai,mas pai do outro Bai Shu. 

Não podia ficar mais estranho. 

Ele está no corpo do filho desse homem e o pobre sequer sabe que não é mais a mesma pessoa. 

\- São da mesma cor dos dá sua mãe.-Bai Yi apontou para os chifres de Bai Shu.-Mas a forma você herdou de mim. 

Não sabendo como responder sem ser estranho para Bai Yi, o transmigrado apenas concorda com um aceno de cabeça. 

Bai Yi fica parado ao lado da cama parecendo tão incômodo quando Bai Shu. 

-Desejo que esteja melhor logo.-Ele diz por fim indo em direção a porta.-A Competição Do Trovão é amanhã e eu não conseguirei manter meu coração calmo enquanto você sofre. 

[Aviso:É crucial comparecer a Competição Do Trovão.]

Quando a porta foi novamente fechada,Bai Shu respirou fundo caindo para trás. 

\- Sistema, você pode me passar um relatório completo sobre esse mundo?

[Afirmativo:O planeta não foi nomeado pelos que vivem nele.A superfície de todo o globo é muito menor que a da Terra e está repleta de picos e montanhas,sem oceanos,mas com muitas vias fluviais menores.A divisão das espécies inteligentes que habitam este mundo é simples:Humanos,Demônios e Deidades.Os humanos estão na base como a espécie mais fraca e vivem nos teremos baixos.Os demônios estão no meio e vivem nos pontos altos como as montanhas e os picos.As deidades estão no topo e vivem nas terras flutuantes.Deidades e demônios não são diferentes em poder,mas como as deidades são descendentes diretos daqueles que moldaram o mundo seu status é o de mais elevados.]

Bai Shu escuta tudo que a agora novamente esfera diz com atenção. 

Esse lugar é realmente muito diferentes de seu antigo lar. 

\- E sobre a destruição do mundo que você citou?

[Infelizmente não posso fornecer muitas informações até que o usuário entre em contato com os outros fatores que estão envolvidos com esse evento,mas posso fornecer alguns pequenos detalhes sobre o futuro do antigo Bai Shu.Você gostaria de saber?]

Bai Shu pensou um pouco antes de concordar. 

Ele precisa entender como evitar a catástrofe. 

[Dez anos no futuro o destino do antigo Bai Shu seria ter todos os seus membros presos a arreios de Bisões Flamejantes e ser despedaçado quando cada um dos animais corresse em uma direção diferente ao comando do Grande Imperador.]

Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia aceitar informações do futuro do corpo onde ele habita atualmente. 


	3. Chapter 3

-Você acabou de me dizer que eu,EU,sou o vilão desse mundo!?

Bai Shu está a ponto de ter um colapso. 

Receber a notícia de ter morrido não foi fácil de assimilar,mas a noticia de uma futura morte tão dolorosa quanto ser estraçalhado vivo com certeza não desce pela garganta. 

[O conceito de vilão é relativo.Para uma mosca a aranha é o vilão, para a aranha o vilão é um pássaro.Daqui a uma década o Grande Imperador vai ser o vilão desse mundo.Bai Shu é melhor se colocado na categoria catalisador.]

\- Catalisador!?-Bai Shu bufa chutando uma coberta.-Catalisador!

Sem que ele se dê conta,suas orelhas pontiagudas caem em derrota. 

\- O que o outro fez para o Imperador matar ele de forma tão...macabra?

O sistema vibrou. 

[A informação só estará disponível quando o usuário entrar em contato com os demais fatores.]

\- ...

[Ou o usuário pode comprar a informação.]

Uma das sobrancelhas pálidas de Bai Shu levanta. 

\- Isso é coisa de novel.-Ele faz careta para esfera. 

[Disse que este mundo não é uma webnovel.Eu sou um sistema edição de luxo e opero com as mesmas configurações de um modelo designado para mundos fictícios,porém com algumas divergências dos bases.]

\- Que seriam...?-Bai Shu pediu. 

[Sem punições caso falhe em missões,auxílio vinte e sete horas por dia,fornecimento de qualquer informação de baixa e media importância sobre todos os fatores deste mundo e qualquer indivíduo ligado ao futuro apocalíptico.]

As mãos de Bai vão direto para as madeixas brancas as puxando. 

\- Como assim missões?

Não podia ficar melhor. 

Agora ele vai ter que cumprir missões?

Onde isso é melhor que os sistemas de novel?

[Sem punições.]

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram e Bai Shu apontou para a esfera colorida. 

-Pode ouvir meus pensamentos?

[Afirmativo.É uma ferramenta útil em multidões ou quando estiver na companhia de outros e precisar de meus serviços.]

O queixo do transmigrado caiu. 

\- Certo.-Bai suspirou.-Se posso comprar a informação,significa que tenho algum dinheiro para fazer isso?

[Não é dinheiro físico, mas sim pontos que você usa para fazer a compra.E sim,o usuário tem.]

\- Novel!

[...]

\- Quantos pontos eu tenho?

[Mil pontos de troca.]

\- Quantos são necessários para comprar a informação?

[Dez mil pontos de troca são necessários para obter a informação.]

Bai Shu se engasgou com sua próprio saliva ao ouvir de quantos pontos precisava. 

[Se cumprir algumas missões pode juntar pontos suficientes para comprar a informação.]

O homem ficou olhando para a esfera flutuante com os olhos vazios.

Ele se demora um bom momento não olhando para o sistema e sim para a parede atrás dele onde está o espelho de antes.A imagem refletida não sendo totalmente sua o lembrando que essa é a vida que tem agora. 

-O que aconteceu com o outro Bai Shu?

[Sua consciência deixou de existir.]  
  
Tomando cuidado com os chifres que ele ainda não se acostumou a ter na cabeça,Bai Shu deita na cama de barriga para baixo. 

Seus olhos fixos nas flores brilhantes ao seu lado. 

\- Como ele era com o pai?

O sistema veio um pouco mais perto da cama. 

[Bai Shu não conhecia o pai até algumas semanas atrás.Naturalmente, para ele, Bai Yi era um completo estranho.]

\- Ele...não o conhecia?-Bai perguntou em um murmuro. 

[Quando Bai Yi partiu para a guerra,Bai Shu tinha alguns dias de vida.A guerra contra os demônios das montanhas nevadas durou dezenove anos e apenas recentemente teve fim com a morte do líder do grupo contrario aos quatro generais.Com o fim da guerra,Bai Yi pôde finalmente retornar para o único filho,já que sua esposa e mãe de Bai Shu havia falecido no começo da guerra defendendo a cidadela de um ataque dos demônios aliados do grupo com o qual estavam lutando,mas nos dias que se sucederam a ultima batalha Bai Yi só viu o filho duas vezes,apenas por alguns minutos e eles não trocaram meia duzia de palavras.]

\- Então ele também não conhece o filho.-Pegando as flores,Bai as coloca embaixo do nariz esperando que tenham algum cheiro conhecido.-Não vou precisar imitar a personalidade dele não é? Nada como OOC vai acontecer?

As flores parecem begônias,mas o leve cheiro que ele percebe é baunilha. 

[OOC não é um problema,porém não é recomendado começar a desviar do antigo Bai Shu de repente.Pode levantar suspeitas indesejadas.]

-Então o que você sugere? 

O sistema bipou agitado. 

[O manual de usuário.]

Quase imediatamente,uma tela apareceu na sua linha de visão. 

[Custa apenas dez pontos de troca.O usuário deseja comprar?]

❖❖❖❖❖❖❖

Bai Shu passou a noite toda lendo o manual de usuário para aprender a como lidar com seu novo corpo. 

Ele aprendeu que pode usar forças da natureza a seu bel prazer,mas não todas elas.Sua afinidade está com água em todos os estados físicos e com ventos. 

Mesmo com todas as orientações do manual foi muito difícil para ele conseguir materializar uma pequena bolha de água em sua palma.Entretanto,com o vento foi mais fácil. 

Tanto que Bai Shu quase tirou os moveis do piso com um simples movimento de seu pulso. 

Ele também leu um pouco sobre o antigo Bai Shu e descobriu que ele era um esnobe nojento metido a nariz empinado.Toda sua pena para com o outro Shu foi para o espaço e o transmigrado até teve uma pequena ideia de o porque o antigo deve ter sido morto.Havia um único paragrafo interior explicando que ele tinha asco de pisar no chão e por isso se locomovia por meio de flutuação. 

Inclusive,o sistema soltou um alerta de que ele devia fazer o mesmo para evitar as "suspeitas indesejadas". 

E aqui está Bai Shu de cabeça para baixo flutuando igual um balão sem rumo. 

Não foi difícil se erguer no ar. 

O manual dizia para sentir o ar ao seu redor e o usar a seu favor. 

Um exemplo era se imaginar dentro da água.A gravidade reduzida e a matéria liquida o envolvendo. 

Deu certo depois de três tentativas e um pouco de concentração. 

A segunda parte estava sendo mais complicada. 

Para se mover e se firmar ele só precisava materializar em sua mente a sensação de apoios e barreiras para se apoiar. 

Não estava funcionando. 

Como Bai Shu ia imaginar apoio firme dentro da água imaginaria? 

Ainda de cabeça para baixo o transmigrador leu mais uma vez os caracteres na placa colorida que o segue. 

Um gemido de derrota o escapa. 

\- Sistema. 

A resposta veio as suas costas. 

[Em que posso ser útil?]

Virando a cabeça na direção da esfera ele indicou o manual. 

[Algo de errado com a manual de usuário?]

\- Não dá pra fazer isso!-Bai Shu balançou os braços e acabou fazendo seus próprios cabelos soltos sem rumo cobrirem seu rosto.-É muito difícil!Não consigo! Por que só não vou andando igual um ser humano normal?

[Você não é mais um humano e é preciso para não levantar suspeitas.]

\- Então me ajude!

[O manual foi adquirido para auxilia-lo nesse assunto.]

A vontade de Bai Shu é de se enterrar no primeiro buraco que achar. 

[Seu pai está vindo!]

No instante que o sistema lançou esse aviso a porta foi aberta e Bai Yi acompanhado por outro homem entrou no quarto. 

\- Bai Shu?-O demônio maior chamou olhando ao redor. 

Não sabendo como reagir, Bai Shu abaixou uma mão acenando de onde estava de cabeça para baixo. 

Os dois recém chegados levantaram os olhares para o teto. 

\- O que está fazendo?-Bai Yi sorriu divertido. 

Isso fez Bai Shu se sentir ridículo. 

\- Não consegue descer?-Bai Yi adivinhou mais rápido que o transmigrador pode respirar.-Tudo bem se for assim.Destrui metade do castelo quando tentei usar meus poderes depois de conseguir os chifres.-O mais velho estendeu a mão e Bai Shu foi empurrado por uma suave lufada de ar até ele.-É normal que fiquem fora de controle por um tempo. 

A mão grande do moreno segurou o fino pulso de Bai Shu até que ele estivesse com os pés no chão.Agora, colocados frente a frente,o albino teve noção do quão maior aquele general é em comparação a si.Ele não alcança o peito do moreno. 

\- Você está se sentindo bem?

\- Sim.-Bai Shu respondeu sem olhar para o homem de tamanho intimidador.-Agradeço pela ajuda.

Bai Yi deu uma palmadinha no ombro de Bai Shu. 

\- Não precisa agradecer.O pai está aqui para isso.

Sendo mantido no chão pelo mais velho,Bai Shu foi levado até uma cadeira perto do grande armário de seu agora quarto e sentou lá quieto.

O outro homem que chegou junto com Bai Yi se aproximou e com estremo cuidado pegou o longo cabelo branco e começou a escova-lo com uma escova de prata. 

\- A cidadela inteira está animada para a competição.-Bai Yi se encostou em uma parede observando o processo.-Demônios de todos os cantos estão chegando para participar.

Ele mostrou um sorriso cheio de dentes brancos e perfeitos. 

\- Faz tantos anos desde a última vez que assiste a esse evento.Sinto até vontade de participar. 

Enquanto o homem falava o sujeito que arrumava o cabelo de Bai Shu terminou de escovar e foi até o armário.De dentro ele pegou uma roupa que parecia uma blusa cropped de manga comprida roxo escuro e uma calça de mesma cor.Ele ofereceu as duas peças a Bai Shu que prontamente as pegou. 

No canto mais afastado do cômodo havia uma cortina de papel cheia de desenhos de montanhas.Com a ajuda de Bai Yi ele a alcançou para poder trocar de roupa. 

\- Se permitir que seu pai o aconselhe...-Bai Yi cutucou a cortina.-...por que não usar a ideia de estar tocando o chão? Vai ajudar. 

Poderia funcionar que o transmigrador conseguisse se concentrar em mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo.Mas no momento ele não consegue sequer sair de seu mar imaginário. 

Deixando em mente o concelho do demônio de olhos vermelhos, Shu veste as roupas que tem. 

O cropped é bem fechado no pescoço,mangas longas soltas como saias de vestidos,cheio de desenhos que ele não reconhece o que podem ser,deixa toda sua barriga macia a mostra.A calça parece ser o par do cropper já que ambos são do mesmo tecido, da mesma cor e com os mesmos desenhos.Nada parecido com as roupas que ele usava em seu mundo. 

Bai Shu sai de trás da cortina de papel e tem os olhos vermelhos de Bai Yi o olhando com tanta ternura que faz com que o transmigrador olhar para o piso.

*Não me olhe assim.Eu não sou seu filho.*

Essas palavras arranham sua garganta. 

\- O pai vai ajudar.-O maior prontamente se coloca ao lado de Bai Shu para que ele não comece a vagar sem rumo pelo teto. 

Ele oferece seu braço para Shu que aceita um pouco receoso. 

Tocar o músculo nu do braço para evitar sair voando o fez se sentir como uma criança aprendendo a andar. 

O servo, Bai Shu deduziu,tentou colocar jóias brilhantes em seus pulsos,mas com a recusa do loiro em querer usa-las ele prontamente abriu as portas para pai e "filho" passarem. 

Era a primeira vez que Shu estaria do lado de fora do quarto e sua ansiedade o fez apertar com um pouco de força o braço de Bai Yi.Porém o demônio nada fez quanto a isso.Se duvidar ele nem sentiu. 

Assim que passaram pelas portas a respiração de Bai Shu falhou. 

Eles estavam em um corredor aberto entre dois prédios de pedra muito altos.

A altura foi a primeira coisa que Bai Shu notou já que dava para ver a cidade inteira de onde estavam.Ele não tem medo de lugares altos,mas qualquer pessoa ficaria temerosa de atravessar um corredor a céu aberto sem nenhuma segurança a essa distância do solo. 

Desviando a atenção do chão muito distante,Bai Shu olha para o céu tendo que conter uma exclamação de surpresa. 

Todo o céu está repleto de buracos. 

[O que você está vendo é a superfície do satélite natural do planeta.Ele é cem vezes maior,porém o núcleo do mundo tem magnitude e força de atração mais fortes fazendo com que a massa maior orbite a menor.]

Uma lua gigante. 

Tão interessado estava em olhar ao redor que só notou terem atravessado o corredor quanto as portas atrás de si foram fechadas.Bai Yi o seguiu até uma sala onde uma grande porta com uma cobra desenhada estava.Ele a empurrou de leve e imediatamente seus ouvidos foram inundados pelos sons de muitas pessoas falando,gritando e rindo. 

O lugar onde estava agora parecia um mercado bem movimentado todo decorado com azul e branco.Muitos cheiros de comida enchem o ar.

Crianças com orelhas de coelho correm de um lado para o outro sendo perseguidas por outras crianças com...

Aquilo eram asas de libélulas?

Olhando com mais atenção Bai Shu notou que todos naquele lugar tinham algo animalesco. 

Dentes saindo para fora da boca, pele escamosa, rabos, caldas, asas,chifres e todo tipo de partes de animal que se possa imaginar. 

\- SHU SHU!

Subitamente,Bai Shu foi agarrado por alguém e recebeu um abraço esmagador na cintura. 

O sistema bipou como louco em seus ouvidos. 

[FATOR IMPORTANTE CONTATADO!]

Quando solto do abraço, Shu pode olhar para quem o agarrou. 

Era uma menina do seu tamanho.

Se não um pouco maior. 

Seu rosto é arredondado e bonito,sobrancelhas finas,olhos grandes, íris de um violeta apagado,mas cheios de brilho juvenil,seu cabelo e longo negro e selvagem ondulado para todos os lados,em cada uma de suas bochechas há listras de um marrom avermelhado,dois chifres marrons claros nascem de sua fronte se curvando para trás duas vezes. 

Ela veste um vestido rosa cheio de desenhos,entre seus chifres uma pequena tiara dourada,brincos argolas em suas orelhas e em seu pescoço um colar com um pingente de pedra azul profundo. 

\- Que bom que você já se recuperou!Eu fui ve-lo mais você estava inconsciente.Fiquei tão preocupada.Você quase me matou de susto sabia?-Os olhos violetas ficaram maiores e suas mãos foram até os chifres na cabeça de Bai Shu.-Olhe só para eles!São lindos!Parecem feitos de gelo. 

O sistema apareceu encima da cabeça da garota. 

[Wei Lang, Demônio Tigre Chifres de Mármore, único indivíduo próximo do antigo Bai Shu.Filha mais nova do concelheiro de guerra de Bai Yi.]

O outro Bai Shu tinha uma amiga tão alegre?

Não parece muito verídico. 

\- Senhor!-Wei Lang deixou de mexer nos chifres de Bai Shu e se voltou para o demônio mais velho.Ela fez uma reverência com a cabeça para Bai Yi.-Peço que dê permissão para Shu Shu vir comigo brincar um pouco antes do evento principal começar. 

Brincar?

Quantos anos essa garota tem?

E que historia é essa de Shu Shu?

\- Claro que podem ir se divertir.-Bai Yi concorda.-Apenas tomem cuidado. 

Bai Shu lança a ele um olhar de "eu não sou uma criança",mas o demônio apenas os dá as costas para continuar seu caminho. 

A garota o segura pelo braço e o arrasta tagarelando como um canário. 

\- Pensei que você não ficaria bem a tempo da competição.Ia ser tão chato estar lá sem Shu Shu,mas ainda bem que não foi o caso.Então,devemos aproveitar ao máximo antes de ter que ir assistir na arena.O que fazer primeiro? Que tal comprar doces de fogo? Ou mascaras? Quem sabe acertar os Ninks e ganhar um brinquedo!O que você acha?

Vendo a empolgação da moreno Bai Shu não conseguiu evitar o sorriso em seus lábios. 

-O que Wei Lang decidir vai estar bom.

Ela riu dando pulos no ar usando Bai Shu como pipa. 

\- ACERTAR OS NINKS!

Seja lá o que sejam esses Ninks parecem que não vão ter uma boa festa. 

O transmigrador se deixou levar pela demônio. 

No meio de sua trajetória,o sistema começa a fazer barulho novamente. 

Porém não um barulho qualquer. 

É como se milhares de fogos de artifícios estivessem sendo disparados ao seu redor ao mesmo tempo que varias sirenes de alerta também o fazem. 

A esfera gira no ar brilhando com tanta força que chega a doer. 

[O GRANDE IMPERADOR!!!!!!!!]

Por cima de todo o barulho em seus ouvidos ele escuta essa frase e tem certeza que parece prestes a desmaiar. 

Wei Lang pergunta se ele está realmente se sentindo bem pois notou seu rosto muito mais pálido que o normal.Ela não consegue uma resposta já que Bai Shu está olhando freneticamente em volta. 

O coração em seu peito está acelerado que pode sair correndo a qualquer momento. 

Esse homem, esse Imperador,matou o antigo Bai Shu no futuro e destruiu o mundo. 

Deve ser alguém de crueldade enraizada na alma. 

Um homem tão poderoso e forte quanto o céu. 

Um verdadeiro monstro. 

E Bai Shu precisa correr dele antes que faça algo que deixe o homem bravo. 

Mas,onde ele está?

Shu procura pelas ruas do mercado alguma coisa luxuosa como uma carruagem de outo e diamantes ou um carro de puxar encrustado de rubis.

Qualquer coisa que um imperador usaria. 

Porém não há nada além de demônios e mais demônios aproveitando o dia de festa. 

Onde ele está?

Onde ele está?

Olhando para um lado e para o outro sem se demorar mais que um segundo em qualquer ponto um brilho esverdeado passa ao seu lado. 

Bai Shu vira a cabeça a tempo de ver um homem. 

Todavia não apenas um homem e sim o homem mais lindo que seus olhos já viram. 

Ele não repara em Bai Shu,mas Bai Shu o faz. 

Especialmente em seus olhos de um verde tão claro e tão límpido quanto a mais cristalina das águas. 

[!!!O GRANDE IMPERADOR!!!]

O coração no peito de Bai Shu para uma batida. 


End file.
